Expendable
by munchkinvampire
Summary: Ryoma's feeling a little expendable. OT5 One-Shot. That's about it really. 2nd Chapter is Author Note regarding a requested Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ryoma's feeling a little expendable.

**Warning:** Suggestions of OT5 (BoyXBoyXBoyXBoyXBoy XD)

**A/N:** I was feeling a little depressed and wanted to get it out of my system before I started writing the next chapter of 'The Real Prince' so I'm rather ashamed to say that my first OT5 fic was just a way to cleanse my mind for another story T-T Don't worry, I do plan on doing more OT5 when I get a bit braver, nya, so if this really sucks I'll make up for it.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own the rights to Prince of Tennis and I am not making money from this story.

**

* * *

**

**Expendable**

I looked at my four lovers sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Fuji curled into Tezuka and Atobe in Sanada's strong arms. They all looked so perfect together. They _belonged_ together. I sighed, picked up the bag at my feet and walked over to the door taking one last look.

I pulled the door closed quietly so as not to wake them. They hadn't even twitched as I left the bed and got dressed. It was difficult to swallow and tears tried to escape my eyes. I've been thinking about it for a while now and realised that the people I love the most were better off as a foursome.

We got together three years ago. Atobe and Sanada started it; Sanada brought Tezuka on board who invited Fuji who eventually pulled me along with him. The first year was a dream both physically and emotionally. The sex was great, better than great, and we all got to know each other so well that we could all tell each others' quirks.

I smiled slightly, remembering how Tezuka and Sanada would run for the medicine cupboard as soon as an argument between me and Keigo would erupt, usually due to one of Fuji's many pranks, as the devil himself would happily snap pictures of the ensuing destruction. I started down the luxurious hall, readjusting my bag as I got to the top of the exquisite marble staircase.

Year two was when we finally revealed our relationship to our friends and family. Kunimitsu and Keigo suffered greatly, both their parents rejected us straight out, no arguments. Gen's family were slightly more accepting but they still weren't entirely happy. Mine and Syuusuke's parents supported us wholly saying love went beyond gender and all that crap. Not that it mattered what they said, we'd already agreed that we would stay together whatever they said or did.

As for our friends, well to say they were a little shocked at first would've been an understatement, but they realised we were happy together and they were genuinely pleased for us. In fact, our bravery to reveal such an unconventional bond between ourselves brought out the courage of other couples to 'come out'. Eiji and Oishi announced their relationship five minutes after us! Inui and Kaidoh told us they were together a few weeks later.

The mansion was still in semi-darkness, the only light coming from the slowly rising sun. Atobe's servants were still getting ready to start their work. No one saw me leave through the front door or slink across the front lawn to the carport. I threw my bag into the back and got into the driver's seat. And I stopped, memories taking full control.

Third year was when it began. My lovers started work, leaving me alone for long periods of time. They made new friends, took on new interests, grew up. I didn't notice at first but when I did it became all too painfully apparent. They stopped inviting me out, playing tennis with me, being with me. They'd paired up for everything.

They still had sex with me, in fact, the sex became more exuberant and increased exponentially but that still didn't make me feel 'part' of the relationship. I began feeling like they used me to fulfil their lust. I was just another servant performing a job. I felt that they didn't really love me. I was quite literally the fifth wheel.

But I couldn't help it. Even if they didn't love me anymore I couldn't stop loving them. At times I felt like if I couldn't be with them I wouldn't be able to live. I may be in agony by letting them use me like some common whore but I couldn't bear to leave them, no, that's not right. I'm selfish. I can't bear to be alone. Being hurt by them was less painful than being completely isolated.

I got out of the car. I just couldn't force myself to go; no matter how many times I've tried I just can't leave. They caught me in a trap. I took the bag out of the backseat and walk back up to the mansion. The lights in the main part of the house are on and my heart stops slightly knowing that my lovers are now up. I opened the door and walk past the living room were they are lounging about.

No panic. No call. No questions. Tears start to fall uninvited, unwanted, unheeded. Looks like they didn't even realise I wasn't there. They didn't even care. I travel up the staircase, along the hall and into our shared bedroom where my journey started.

Once again, I can't escape the pain this brings, the pain I get every day I try. I wipe my face, knowing that tomorrow when I wake up I'll repeat today's actions again. I also know that the reaction from my lovers will be the same as well.

Uncaring. Unloving. Inexistent.

I guess in the end I'm still expendable.

* * *

A/N: Reviews appreciated as always, constructive criticism welcome. I don't plan on doing a sequel to this but if people really are adamant about it I'll rustle something up nya.

Arigatou,

munchkin-chan


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:** Okay, I've decided to do a sequel. Yay for me! I'm gonna call it 'Indispensable' and it will be about 5 chapters long, I think. I'm also going to write it as a separate story to this 'cos I'm planning on writing it from the PoV's of Fuji, Atobe, Sanada and Tezuka with an overall chapter at the end (probably another Ryoma PoV). Of course, there's gonna be angst but I can't give away too much or it'll ruin my plans. However, you will find out the reasons behind the lead up to Ryoma feeling expendable in this One-Shot.

I've must confess that I've already started writing the first chapter but they're gonna be so much longer than this so I probably won't get it up until after the weekend, plus I've still got 'The Real Prince' to work on as well, which in all honesty has to take priority as I started that story first. So that's about all I wanted to say in regards to a sequel and to tell anyone reading this to watch out for it, nya! Ja Ne!

Arigatou,

munchkin-chan


End file.
